


Division Colors

by Natalie_the_whovian



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Flirting, i think, the redshirt curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: Nyota and Janice have a talk about uniform colors.
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139336
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	Division Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Red

“You know,” said Janice, “I wonder why Starfleet chose to have red be the color of the operations division.”  
Nyota glanced at her girlfriend. “I’m not sure. Why do you ask?”  
“Oh, Lieutenant Harris was telling me that for whatever reason the operations uniforms were beige for a while back about ten years ago, right before I joined. Just think, we could’ve had a beige shirt curse instead of a redshirt one!” Janice said.  
“Doesn’t quite have the same ring to it, right?”  
“Right!”  
Nyota leaned over. “Say, Janice, how do I look in red?”  
“Why, you look absolutely beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.  
> And if anyone has idea for additional tags I should add, let me know.


End file.
